White Fang Lieutenant
The White Fang Lieutenant is an officer in the White Fang and made his first appearance in the episode "Painting the Town..." at the White Fang Faction Meeting. His weapon of choice is a weaponized chainsaw. He later appears in "No Brakes", where he fights Weiss Schnee. Appearance The Lieutenant has a muscular appearance and short black hair. He wears the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members, but his forearms have metal guards. The lieutenant also has a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck and lacks the buttoned look of the standard garb. The Lieutenant also wears a custom Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. On his left arm, he bears several black tattooed designs, which can also be found in Adam Taurus' mask. It is unknown what type of Faunus the Lieutenant is. It's possible that his uniform covers his animal trait, or that it is a trait that can be hidden, similar to Tukson's claws. Personality Not much is known about him, but it appears that not only is he capable of leading many White Fang members, he also harbors a grudge against the Schnee family, expressing his satisfaction at the opportunity to kill one. Additionally, he is shown to be very loyal and determined to the White Fang itself, pledging to hunt down Blake after her betrayal in the "Black" Trailer. History The Lieutenant was seen in a flashback in "Beginning of the End", where he accompanied Adam Taurus in the two meetings with Cinder Fall and her allies. He was first seen crossing his arms in the first meeting, while in the subsequent meeting, he pledged to pursue Blake after her betrayal in the "Black" Trailer, before rushing outside after learning that Cinder Fall and her henchmen laid waste to their camp and killing many of their rank and file. This led to Cinder leveraging Adam for the White Fang's alliance, forcing him to accept the offer. The Lieutenant was present at the White Fang gathering, introducing Roman Torchwick. After Roman's speech and presentation of the Atlesian Paladin-290 was finished, he asked all recruits to step forward. Before they could be spotted, Blake Belladonna created a distraction, allowing her and Sun Wukong to escape. In "No Brakes", the Lieutenant is seen guarding one of the cargo cabins, where he fights Weiss, remarking that he finally has the chance to kill a member of the Schnee family. While Weiss was able to hold the upper hand during the majority of the fight, the lieutenant eventually managed to overpower her. However, before he was able to deal the finishing blow after dragging Weiss to the front of the train, she was saved by the timely intervention of Blake. It's still unknown what became of the Lieutenant after the train crashed into Vale. Powers and Abilities In terms of overall capability, he is considerably more skilled than the standard White Fang foot soldier, capable of going toe-to-toe with and even overcoming a first-year Huntress-in-training. The Lieutenant's fighting style appears to forgo subtlety in favor of brute force, as exemplified by his weapon, a weaponized chainsaw which apparently does not possess a secondary function. Although clearly lacking in speed and finesse, consistently being outmaneuvered by Weiss during their battle, his weaknesses are offset by his incredible strength and durability. In the duel, he is seen shrugging off a great deal of punishment before seizing an opportunity to counterattack decisively. Trivia *This character was listed in the credits as "White Fang Lieutenant". This may be his actual rank or just a general term for a high-ranking individual in the organization. *The audio of Gray G. Haddock voicing the White Fang Lieutenant's lines in "Painting the Town..." was meant to be temporary, but the crew ended up using it anyway.RWBY After Show - Volume 2 Episode 5 & World of Remnant 1 **Whilst in development, the crew referred to him as "Edward James Almost", likely in reference to actor Edward James Olmos' accent in his 1988 film Stand and Deliver. References Category:Characters Category:White Fang Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Faunus